


As We Were

by winter_angst



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Board Games, Family Feels, Gen, Guilt, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22603435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_angst/pseuds/winter_angst
Summary: When Peter visits the Tower everything can be put on the back burner. (Well, except for Steve's seemingly one-sided attraction to Bucky.)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	As We Were

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd, all mistakes are my own.

Whenever the group chat chimed that Peter was coming by there was always an uptick of mood around the Tower.

No matter how lousy the day may have been or what burdens laid on shoulders or what deadlines certain geniuses were ignoring, it all seemed so much smaller in the fact of the Avenger's future. That was what Parker brought to the team. He was immature and frankly confusing for Steve but he was the next generation and proof that their efforts would not wither with time. 

Whenever word was passed that Peter was coming over the Avengers seemed to crawl out of the woodwork to meet their youngest member. Most of his phrases were lost on them and at times it was a bit worrying to think he of all people had been given a suit and powers but he was a good kid. Level-headed like Steve hadn't been in his youth. He was polite though, respectful and eager to learn even if the lessons were a bit dated. But he didn't complain.

Steve waited for Bucky to finish up his workout in the gym, humming around a spoon in his mouth. "What's that?"

"Nutella." The overwhelming sweet concoction of chocolate and hazelnut almost turned his stomach but somehow, the spoon kept finding its way from that jar to his mouth. It was calorie dense however, a decent amount of protein for the sugar level. "It's good?"

"Is that a question," Bucky rose an eyebrow while Steve shrugged helplessly. "What's up?"

"Peter is visiting."

There was a moment of confusion where Bucky's brows knit together and he mouth the name. Steve's heart always skipped a beat even though it was expected to have some lag in memory even this far along. Seventy years was a long time of having your memories wiped. "Spider kid?" 

"Is that a question," Steve smirked around the spoon and Bucky smiled.

"Punk."

"Jerk," Steve said immediately. 

They bumped shoulders once more, a more lingering touch of Bucky's sweat sticky skin hot against his. Bucky paused with the towel flung over his metal shoulder, face somewhere between wanting to say something and that guarded look he got whenever they started thinking about the past. It had been an unspoken tension, not the unpleasant kind but more like the brush of a tag against the nape of your neck. Steve wanted to throw his arms around him and tell him he had missed him. 

"I'm gonna get freshened up then," Bucky shifted away, the thin adhesive of moisture between their skin pulled away and it stung like a bandaid had been ripped away leaving an open wound raw and exposed. 

"Good plan," the sticky sweet substance made his tongue heavy and words slurred. Bucky smiled however, a warm smile for the two of them. "Meet you on the main floor?"

"Thure Thing," mocked Bucky, dodging a weakly thrown punch. "Better watch it Rogers."

"I could do this all day." 

Bucky looked away then and Steve feared he had said too much, been too prying. They had their own bedrooms because that was...best. It made things easy. No stress, no expectations, just Bucky recovering. But there hadn't been any ground rules laid out for their personal relationship and that was where all the trouble came in. Lingering eye contact, flushed cheeks when one was caught in a towel, those moments when they passed each other coffee mugs as their fingers overlapped and they held it there for seconds at a time. 

If Steve had been dancing around something like this was a dame Bucky probably would have whacked him across the back of his head the way his Ma would when he was being stubborn and tell him to man up. He was Captain America for god sake and yet here he was, an idiot looking all starry eyed at his best pal. 

Best pal because back then, you couldn't be more than that. Because back then what they did was accidents or 'just two fellas keeping warm and comfortable Stevie' when drunk and when not so drunk and then every night. 

Steve didn't dare linger on the thoughts of the worm quilt sliding across bare skin or the smell of aftershave and the bitter, masculine scent that rose from them after their skin was flushed with sweat and fluids lay drying over tanned, toned skin while Bucky held him close, lips against ear whispering that he was sweet, so good, I could probably go again Stevie just give a fella a minute and you need to grab your inhaler before you hack up a lung — 

These were things Steve didn't have to think about anymore because Bucky was different now and Peter was coming so that meant none of it mattered for the immediate future. He found the thick sugar paste to be comforting as he took the long way down to the common floor. Clint was lounging across the couch tossing the ball to Lucky who was not allowed in the Tower after the great vase disaster of '12. 

But Clint wasn't one for following rules and it wouldn't be a stretch to say no one here was. "Hey Steve," Clint sat up and the one-eyed dog trotted over and set a slobber slick ball beside him on the love seat. He was fiddling behind his ears, turning on the hearing aid. "How're you?"

Confused and miserable wouldn't have been a polite response so he smiled and said fine. Natasha came in and sat beside Steve giving a cold, empty smile in Clint's direction. Hawkeye, usually the chattiest of them all, was quiet today. Steve didn't need to be a specially trained operative to decipher they had some ongoing issue. Whatever it was it wasn't to be spoken of and that fine. They head been enough team unrest to last a century so Steve wasn't going to ask. Besides, Peter was coming which meant they had to be on their best behavior. 

Steve had gotten his enhancements later on in life like Tony and Pepper had but he couldn't imagine how hard it must have been to have that isolation within your peer group. Spider-Man was a secret identity but it was more than that and they all understood. When Tony took off the suit he was still Iron Man. Without the Shield he was still Captain America just as much as he Steve Rogers. 

Still, it would be fine. Peter was coming over. He took another heaping spoonful and laid on his tongue. So sweet his tongue burned. He continued to eat until Pepper and Tony came in. Stark fixed himself a drink and Bucky came down smelling fresh and clean. Steve almost preferred him without the extra perfumes. Like in the army, when they were in the field. Bucky would ease out into the river and wash the sweat from his skin and come out with that fresh scent of water and that underlying hint of musk that a man couldn't rid himself of. It wasn't ever offensive or overwhelming. It was there and had it's own sweet cloy to it. The way Steve could rest his head along against the sharp angles of his hip bones while the Commandos were in their tents, far enough away not to notice. The way the light dusting of hair over his groin tickled Steve's nose. 

The hair was coarse but soft, the heady personal smell of pheromones clinging to the area. War-clean, he's call it with a smirk. It was one of those 'necessities of War' Bucky would say with a shrug. Of course when he lost his comb under fire he was pissed. The grooming habits hadn't been good but the memories were still sweet because they were all he had left. Bucky at on the free end of Clint's couch because Nat has taken the spot beside him. He wanted to snap at her for it and tell he to deal wit her problems but that would make him a hypocrite. And Natasha would probably murder him. 

Bucky smiled at him from across the room as the Lucky took the ball back, giving up on Steve completely, and went to the one who would throw it. "Barton why is this flea bag in my Tower?" Tony held his drink high as if afraid the dog would jump on him and knock it over. "You know what I said — Pepper what is the rule?"

"Tony do you really have to — " Pepper began in a tone of poorly contained annoyance. Tony made hummed and looked down pointedly at the dog. "Clint He doesn't like the dog."

"But Peter does." His best card and he played it right off the bat. It wasn't hard to see how much Peter meant to Tony. He would give his life in a moment to ensure that the boy would be well cared for and happy. A less-than-ideal childhood would do that to you, Steve figured. "You really want to break his heart?"

Tony was saved from having to respond by Peter's arrival. He was cheerful as usual as he greeted everyone politely yet warmly before he turned his attention on Lucky who relished the extra attention. Clint looked meaningfully toward Tony focused intensely elsewhere. "How was your day, kid?" 

"Oh you know. Same old school stuff. I bet you guys did loads of cool stuff today."

Steve had accomplished a single load of laundry and dancing around talking to Bucky about anything serious. It wasn't his most productive day and the looks around the room seemed to confirm he wasn't the only one feeling under accomplished at the moment. "Uh, we keep busy." Tony rose the glass to his lips.

"I love my friends and all but sometimes being two people is hard. Even with them knowing," he explained. 

Steve settled the spoon on his tongue as he watched a droplet of water run from a lock of Bucky's hair and bleed onto the dark shirt. 

He tried not to think about the water hitting bare skin, running down muscle hardened flesh...his tongue catching the bead of moisture and trailing back up the track left, nipping at Bucky's collar bone, hands coming up to rest on his hips. Bucky's thick thigh pushing between his legs and rubbing against his thickening cock. He could practically see him hovering over him, that easy going mischievous grin suddenly so darkly seductive. He could feel the tip of his tongue dragging from the cover of his mouth down his chin and — 

"...Steve?" 

He started, face growing hot as locked eye contact with Bucky who had been staring stupidly at. He could still his tongue...no, no that drool because the fucking spoon and melted Nutella in his mouth had kicked his salvia production into overdrive and his distracting lust had apparently shut down the part of his brain that made it so he didn't drool like some goddamn labradoodle. He snatched the spoon out with so much force he was lucky not to take his teeth with it and swiped away the saliva looking pointedly away. He swallowed before he uttered his apology.

"I'm sorry. Um, this Nutella stuff is really good."

"With the way you're staring at that Nutella I'd sure say so," Tony was not quite leering but he wasn't very subtle either. 

Steve was absolutely certain he was going to combust on the spot and die. Here he was, in a room full of his team, half hard in his pants. This was shameful. "There's a lot of sugar," he said dumbly instead. "I'll uh, probably stick to putting on toast."

"Good plan," Nat said, the smile in her voice was enough to make Steve blush even worse. God, what he'd give to make this moment end. 

And Bucky! Jesus H, he had just been staring at Bucky like he was a piece of meat in front of all these people he was just getting to know. Steve wanted to look and see if Bucky was looking at him or uncomfortable in anyway but he couldn't raise his eyes from the floor. "Anyway," Tony said, "Since Steve is on another planet, I'll go ahead and answer for him. He is most definitely playing tonight."

"Playing what?" Steve looked at Tony trying hard to recall the last few minutes (minus all the lewd thoughts about Bucky). 

"Oh goodie he's actually back on Earth. Monopoly, Spangles. Buying and sell real estate, fake money."

"Oh." Boardgames were much more Steve's speed in comparison the games Peter and Clint played with controllers on the TV set. Those made his head ache and he got frustrated too easily and cracked the controllers. "Sure."

Maybe it would give him something else to think about than Bucky. "Will you play too Sargent Barnes?" 

Steve had an excuse to peek up at him now, right? He made a point to look at Pepper first, to make sure she was looking at him too before his eyes flickered over. The light from the window highlighted his perfect jawline, sharp enough to cut glass. Blue gray eyes locked onto his as he said, "I'm up for it." in a tone that Steve thought might have meant he was up for exactly what Steve had been thinking about. That intensity, that smoldering gaze rekindled the fire Steve had desperately tried to damper.

Steve's night might have gotten significantly more challenging and all the more exciting. 

•• •• •• ••

Turns out Monopoly was more challenging than Steve remembered — but Bucky seemed to recall it well. 

"This always happens," he complained as Natasha passed him the money owed for stopping on a house he owned. He set it haphazardly on the pile of money and cards he'd accumulated. "I have more properties and money than I could ever possibly manage."

"For two hundred I'll sort out your piles," Tony offered from the seat to his left. 

Steve was two seats away and grateful for the distance. Passing money over had become a thrilling experience of brushing hands. "Done." 

"Tony!" Pepper scolded as Tony eagerly dove at the task. Stark's had good money management skills but realty apparently fell sort of his abilities because he was not winning. "Honestly, you're going to charge him?"

"Yes Pepper. Capitalism — heard of it? I am providing a service, I am receiving compensation. The world goes round." He was also not happy about not winning. "There. Try not to mess it up Terminator. My rate just went up to five hundred."

"I'd do it for one," Peter was winning and everyone liked to pretend it was because he was the child and he wanted to play so they were letting him win, when truth was everyone on at the table was smarting a bit at the idea of losing to a sixteen year old. 

"At least meet your competitors in the middle kid. Life advice — " Tony began but Peter cut him off.

"But this is Monopoly, Mr. Stark."

Tony's eyes flashed as he tried and failed to hide his smile at the quick wit. Steve sat back in his chair and glanced behind Nat's head to see if Bucky was looking back at him. He didn't expect him to be but there was, eyebrow arched just enough that Steve wasn't sure if it was surprise at Steve staring at him yet again today or something...more. Steve quickly looked away and sat up. 

"Ha, ha. Seriously though. You come into a market knowing what your competitor is offering, you don't take it floor pricing. Where's the profit for you?"

"Well, I'd totally help Sargent Barnes for free honestly," Peter shrugged. "But real life I would go just under. You're charging five hundred? I'd charge four eighty."

Tony looked triumphant as he reached for the dice. He moved forward to one of Bucky's properties and sighed deeply as he returned the two hundred Monopoly dollars he'd just gotten. Steve smiled to himself. "Thanks Tony." Bucky made a show of setting the bills on the right pile. "Your turn Stevie."

He had to keep his hands from shaking as he rolled and bought up the last available slot for dark green that had Tony cursing lowly and immediately offering to buy it for just over what he'd paid. "No thanks," Steve nudged the dice tower Clint who was doing slightly better than Tony. 

He passes Go! but ended up on Peter's hotel. "Aww, hotel, no." 

Four more rounds went before Steve held all but one railroad with Bucky the last one holding out. Steve had been avoiding talking directly to him as much as possible, still absolutely mortified by the drooling incident. "I'll give you Melrose," Steve offered.

"Nah. I want the Railroads."

"No way! That doesn't even make sense Bucky."

"So? I'm your best pal," Steve was breathless and powerless to that statement. "I'll owe ya punk."

"Hey! No under the table deals," Tony chided with a toothy grin that made Pepper nudge him angrily. "It's a common phrase Pepp."

Steve made the mistake of leaning forward to look around at him. He was going to say hell no. Giving up the Railroads was a huge loss and he would definitely lose the game, not to mention solidify any suspicion about how he felt about Bucky which was... Steve was immediately lost, drowning in pools of stormy blue. He could practically feel the rough sheets under him as Bucky hunched over his body, staring at him with the same intensity as the sound of Steve's asthmatic lungs mingled with the sound of Bucky hand working slick inside him... 

He was holding out the cards before he even knew it and his eyes damn near fluttered like some swooning virgin dame as their hands touched and lingered, there in front of everyone. "Are the refs seeing this?" Tony complained loudly causing Steve to jerk away and knock over a thankfully soda can. "That's a technical foul. Dirty play. I demand both parties be fined."

"I don't see any rule saying two fellas can't make a business deal," Bucky retorted and Steve thought he was going to go into cardiac arrest, "Thanks Stevie."

"Oh sure, call the guy 'Stevie' and he just gives you things," grumbled Tony. "Hey Stevie mind giving your property on 5th?"

Steve was hardly paying attention as he took the low offer Stark put forward. Bucky owed him? What the hell did that mean. Before it was good for all kinda of things like slow sex during cold winter mornings or even Bucky getting on his knees in the showers where they risked getting caught by the Commandos to take him in his mouth. God, what Steve would do to feel Bucky's tongue on his cock. Or, even, what Steve would give to be able to give the same to Bucky.

Peter won, Bucky and Nat tied for second and Pepper came in third. "Because of my genius advise at my own expense," Tony added bitterly. "You're welcome. Let's not forget who has a real monopoly here, okay."

"Aren't monopoly's illegal, Mr. Stark?" Peter asked curiously.

Steve reached for the pile of discarded Chance cards and bumped a metal hand. Steve had to strangest urge to pull away, afraid to touch the piece of Hydra that was a permanent part of Bucky now. It was cool but not cold. Steve was tense as he struggled to react, the contact point between the tips of index and middle fingers and the metal thumb was all consuming. The conversation around him was muffled and muddled together to a cacophony of sound beneath the thump of his pulse in his ears, sluggish and so much louder than he had expected. 

He lifted his index finger a bit and set it so it was rested slightly propped up on the thumb. "Y'know typically when someone wants to secretly hold hands they don't do it with both hands stretched across a game board people are actively trying to pick up." Tony said in a bored tone. "Move 'em or lose 'em Golden Boys."

Steve moved as if the board had caught, offending hand tucked to his side. He wanted to slink away to lick his wounds in peace. Times had changed but that didn't make the fear any less real. These slip ups were completely on Steve too. "Golden Boys?" Clint questioned.

"Like Golden Girls but y'know, male." Tony shrugged his shoulders. "Not my best work, yes, but it's hard to think with so much explicit PDA happening."

Oh God, Steve had made everyone uncomfortable too. And in front of Peter, no doubt. Sweet innocent Peter who shouldn't have known that such...depravity existed. His look oh inward horror was obvious enough that the half smile on Tony's face faded, 

"Cap, I'm kidding. You look like you've seen a Ghost — oh wait, you have, haven't you? Because they called Barnes, Ghost." Tony grinned at Steve who was trying to figure out if writing an apology would suffice. "Ghost, Rogers. Get it? Pepper, I broke the Captain."

"Because you're being a dick. Steve? Tony was just kidding."

Kidding. Steve forced out an uneasy, grating laugh. "Right," he said and quickly scooped up money to stuff into the storage space. "Right. I get it. Ghost."

"Aww look at him slowly catching up to our conversation. They just grow up so fast Pepper."


End file.
